Biotrog
to be added Blades and Bullets Several years after its first publication, Infinity Publishing decided to cut back on Kick Fighter's production cost. Revamping the titles which appeared in the comic and renaming the magazine Kick Fighter II, a reshuffling of characters happened which led to other Kick Fighter cast appearing on Biotrog stories. Most notable of these were the secret agent Jolas Suarez (KF's version of Ken Masters) and the outworlder Voltar (KF's M.Bison). The former became his crime-fighting partner, thus the re-titling to "Blades and Bullets". The series was written and drawn by Biotrog co-creators Jojo Ende Jr. and Gilbert Monsanto. Teaming Up The series starts with the outworlder Voltar, fresh from his battle with longtime rival Balzaur, crashing towards Biotrog's prowling grounds. Seeing the trail created by Voltar's descent, Biotrog quickly moves to investigate. However, on the way to the crash site, Biotrog is jumped from behind by an unknown assailant who quickly disappears after the attack (KFII#118). As a result, Biotrog arrives late on the scene with Voltar already awake from the crash. The two are quickly involved in a melee where Biotrog gains the upper hand due to Voltar wielding less power than usual. However, as he is nearly winning the fight, Biotrog is again attacked by the same assailant as earlier, now revealing himself to be the sociopath Bushido (KF's E.Honda) (KFII#119). Bushido's goal is to recruit Voltar to his cause and Biotrog is in his way. The two fight while Voltar, amazed at the turn of events, decides to hold back and kill whoever is left standing. The battle raged on and Bushido overpowers the bionic hero. But as he was about to deliver the final blow, Bushido is shot on the arm by a newly arrived Jolas Suarez. Realizing that his enemies were increasing and that his own powers are somewhat malfunctioning, Voltar decides to escape taking Bushido with him. Biotrog who was injured from the battle is taken to the hospital by Jolas (KFII#120). When Biotrog wakes up, he is informed that he and Jolas must work together to catch Voltar and Bushido. However, upon hearing this, Jolas who has come to the city on Bushido's trail loudly disagrees prompting a shouting match with Biotrog. In the end, Biotrog leaves the hospital on his own. The two weren't the only ones having some issues. Somewhere in the city, Voltar and Bushido were also having a fight - Bushido going as far as trying to use a mind control device on Voltar. Unfortunately for Bushido, Voltar uses the device on him instead (KFII#121). Voltar and Bushido attack Jolas who is patrolling the city by himself. With Bushido's strength and Voltar's electromagnetic powers, the two quickly gain the upper hand. But as Voltar was posturing, Biotrog appears and repays Jolas by saving him this time around (KFII#122). Jolas shoots Bushido with a stun gun which negates the effects of the mind-control device. As a result, Bushido quickly turns his attention and attack Voltar. Voltar realizing that the mind-control device no longer works quickly dispatches Bushido with his powers. Biotrog takes advantage of this situation and attacks. Voltar tries to fight Biotrog but Jolas also attacks declaring that he and Biotrog are now allies forcing the villain to flee in defeat (KFII#123). Rivalry Though they agreed to become crime-fighting partners, Biotrog and Jolas can't help but get into arguments and pissing contests regarding each other's methods. On their first mission together, Biotrog leaves Jolas alone to execute his own plan against the drug runners they were going after (KFII#125). However, they would just as easily put their differences aside in more extreme situations like fighting Voltar (KFII#128-129) or separating No-Face from his host (KFII#127). The most notable effect of this rivalry is Roger Summers (the alter-ego of Biotrog) and Dianne Mendoza (the alter-ego of the female ninja Angel) finally tying the knot. One day, Biotrog finds Jolas hanging out with Angel in her civilian identity. Angel tells him that Jolas has invited her to the mall and both leave. Biotrog follows them around and becomes jealous. He confronts Jolas declaring to all that he is the man that Angel will marry. Soon after, the two wed with Biolante even in attendance (KFII#133). Omni Powers to be added Category:Infinity Publishing, Inc. Category:Kick Fighter